supernovafandomcom-20200214-history
Axion
The cyborg that would become Axion was born "Sylar" -- an orphan, struggling to survive in the crowded city streets of planet Aven. Years exposed to the elements had left him dirty, malnourished, and suffering from a fatal, contagious disease. When others in the city discovered he was suffering from the affliction, they immediately had Sylar quarantined in a special hospital. It was where they sent the sick to die and Sylar knew it. Even as the disease continued to ravage his body, Sylar maintained a kind of peace, believing the kismet of the universe would deliver unto him a cure for not just his illness, but for all his misfortune. Sylar's stubbornness eventually paid off when a mysterious messenger came to visit him. The messenger told Sylar that he was part of a roaming society of warrior cyborgs called the Bionicus Combine. He and others like him scoured the galaxy looking for those who were strong of will. The messenger offered Sylar the chance to join the Combine and be rid of his cursed disease forever. That is, if Sylar proved strong enough to endure the induction process. The extensive procedure was tortuous, but Sylar remained silent and calm as The Combine plucked his limbs from his body and replaced them with robotic parts. He concentrated on the soothing hum of the machines and, when the procedure was done, they put him in stasis to heal. He emerged as "Axion", disciple of the Bionicus Combine. Over ninety percent of his body was replaced with cybernetic components, giving him greater strength, faster reflexes, and most importantly, a cure for his fatal disease. Axion began following the tenants of the Combine, seeking clarity of mind and mastery of his newly enhanced body. His new found passion for the Combine's mission led Axion to train as Vicar -- a type of spiritual warrior, charged with protecting the Combine and all within it. When the Combine began constructing fully robotic androids to assist in daily tasks, Axion was wary of these new machines, void of any biological components. Still, he trusted the will of the Combine, performing his duties faithfully. Axion's distrust of the robots proved to be well founded when an event now known as "The Great Disconnect" spurred a mass exodus of androids from The Combine. Axion, with several other Vicars, were tasked by the Combine to capture all of the escaped androids and return them to be "reprogrammed". Abilities * Omega Blast (Area Damage, Relocation, Stun) **Active - Instantly deals damage to all nearby enemies. **Falling Skies (Landing) - Axion flies to target area and deals damage to all enemies located in it. Damaged targets are also stunned for a short duration. * Focused Strike (Damage, Relocation, Slow) **Active - Axion's next attack deals bonus damage increased by the target's missing health. It also resets the autoattack. **Swooping Edge (Landing) - Axion flies next to the target and deals damage increased by the target's current health. This attack also reduces the target's moement speed for a short duration. * Tachyon Bolts (Area Damage, Relocation) **Active - Fires an energy projectile towards target direction dealing damage to all enemies in its path. **Path of Destruction (Landing) - Axion flies in a line toward targeted direction and deals damage to all enemies in its path. * Take Flight (Invulnerability, Refund, Relocation) **Passive - Commander kills and assists restore stamina. **Active - Instantly removes all movement debuffs and ascends into the air towards the mouse curser also becoming invulnerable for a short duration. While airborne Axion can activate one of his landing abilities or he automatically lands at the end of the duration. Axion's movement speed is increased for a short duration after landing. InnerFire.png|Inner Fire FocusedStrike.png|Focused Strike TachyonBolts.png|Tachyon Bolts TakeFlight.png|Take Flight Skins AxionSkinSamurai.png|Samurai Skin Images SN 008.jpg Category:Melee Category:Brawler Category:Assassin Category:Commander